The present invention relates to a lamellar roof for a roof opening of a motor vehicle including at least two lamella sections, which are mounted in the roof opening and which are supported on tracks extending along the roof opening such that the lamella sections are movable between a closed position in which they cover the roof opening and an open position in which they are tilted upwardly and moved backwardly into a sandwiched position essentially out of the roof opening.
Such a lamellar roof is known for example from DE 199 24 654 C1. The roof lamellas are supported by a guide track mechanism arranged in a roof opening such that the lamellas are movable between a closed position in which they cover the roof opening and an open position. In the open position, the lamellas are moved on top of one another out of the roof opening. The operating mechanism by way of which the lamellas are supported on the guide rail comprises lamella carriers and guide carriages to which the lamella carriers are connected by support levers and by way of which the lamellas can be moved relative to each other or locked in position. In each case, at least one support lever carrying a lamella is supported on a guide carriage. As support levers, control rockers as well as locking levers are provided. The individual lamellas are supported or, respectively, locked in position by the support levers for the respective lamella. Among each other the lamellas are coupled in such a way that the support levers in the form of control rockers control the tilt-up movement of adjacent lamellas. This is achieved in that the control rocker of a guide carriage supports one lamella and a locking lever pivotally connected to the control rocker locks the guide carriage supporting the control rocker relative to the adjacent guide carriage when the lamellas are moved to their open positions in which they are stacked on top of one another.
With this solution, basically, each lamella is supported on two adjacent guide carriages which are interconnected when the lamellas are in their open upwardly tilted positions, wherein the support lever forming for a particular lamella a support rocker and the locking lever provide for firm support. Such a support arrangement is necessary for a lamella roof to provide a play-free stability for the lamella roof also in its open position but which is difficult to control.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a lamella roof in which the lamellas are firmly supported in the open position of the roof without the need for additional structural reinforcement components.